


The Mission

by Finksalion



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Kissing, Patch 3.0: Heavensward Spoilers, Post-Patch Heavensward Spoilers, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28012881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finksalion/pseuds/Finksalion
Summary: Dear RedWyvern,Thank you so much for the opportunity to write this story for you. This was such fun to write and I hope just as much fun for you to read! I hope you have had a wonderful Winter exchange experience (I certainly have) and thank you for being a wonderful person in the Book Club!From Finksalion <3
Relationships: Lucia goe Junius/Warrior of Light
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6
Collections: Bookclub Winter Fic Exchange 2020





	The Mission

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedWyvern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedWyvern/gifts).



The air on that winter afternoon was bitterly cold and snow fell from the grey sky over Ishgard in large fluffy flakes to settle on the hewn stone slabs and form a thick glittering blanket across everything it touched. Wind rushed through the small corridors and streets of the holy city, picking up flurries of snow and depositing them in the corners and against walls, glistening in large drifts wherever the wind could not reach.

The Warrior of Light shivered and pulled her cloak tighter, protecting herself from the elements as she strode through the streets of Ishgard on a mission. This mission was not one on which the fate of the known world hung; no earth-shaking messages to be delivered, no primals to be slain, no Ascian plots to be thwarted, no soup to be delivered. However to her, in this moment, this mission was probably more important than anything requested of her by the leaders of the Alliance or by her friends in the Scions of the Seventh Dawn because this mission was for her, and her alone.

She tucked an errant strand of hair behind her ear and continued on her path towards the Brume. The snow slowed her strides as it gathered around her feet and threatened to soak through her boots, but she continued to trudge onwards past the Aetheryte at Foundation and thought back to the moment that had first triggered this mission, this self-bestowed assignment of hers.

It had been the night after the Grand Melee, and celebrating Ishgardians had gathered together to toast their victory against the rest of the Eorzean Alliance, delighting in the strength of a combined Ishgard despite the cracks that were beginning to show after the strain of recent events. She had been leaning against the wooden balustrade separating the upper floor of the bar from the lower floor, watching in amusement as a slightly tipsy Emmanellain regaled a tolerant Aymeric with stories of his past conquests.

She remembered the taste of the fruity wine on her lips, and the crackle and heat of the fire warming her skin, and then the slight increase in her heartbeat as she saw Lucia walking in her direction. She had managed a nod at the Temple Knight, maintaining an easy smile on her lips despite the butterflies in her belly, a nod that Lucia returned as she also leant against the balustrade and they watched the others in companionable silence. She remembered the sharp yet almost elfin features of Lucia’s face, and had found herself once more lost in studying the lines of her profile, the shape of her lips, the way that the light from the fireplace glowed golden against the platinum blonde hair that hung down across one green eye, and she distinctly remembered jumping when Lucia turned to regard her with a soft smile on her lips.

“You’re staring, my friend.” Lucia had said lightly, and she felt herself blush in embarrassment at being caught. She remembered blaming the wine for her lack of subtlety, even as Lucia laughed. Even that sound – again more delicate than she would have expected for such a fearsome Knight – sent a small shiver through her, and it did so again when she remembered that laugh once more as she trudged through the snow. She also remembered Lucia’s fingertips brushing against her elbow before the Nidhogg Slayer had stammered something indelicate about thinking that Lucia and Aymeric were a couple, and she remembered with a wince the face that Lucia had pulled at that statement.

“As many do, it seems. I admire my Lord Commander, certainly. He holds my undying affection as a friend, and my boundless respect as a superior officer, but as a man he will not at any point hold my attraction. To put it bluntly, my interest lies very firmly in the direction of women, and I’ll admit that one particular woman has very much caught my eye.” Lucia clarified with a smirk, and the look that had been directed at her this time caused a shiver to run down her spine, before a tremulous warmth blossomed in her chest, causing a blush to fall across her cheeks.

“Oh. _Oh._ ” She had replied, finally catching on as Lucia’s smile widened in joy at her reaction of confusion falling into blushing understanding. That smile made her heartbeat quicken at the unspoken implications, diaphanous meanings and emotions hanging between them, waiting to be voiced and given life.

At that point, Lucia had regrettably been called away by Aymeric and while he was a good friend, the Warrior of Light could have happily punched Aymeric for his untimely interruption. She remembered reaching out and – boldly for her – brushing her own fingers lightly against the back of Lucia’s hand as it rested on the balustrade, and she remembered Lucia laughing once more – tinkling sounds shivering through her heart and leaving echoes in its wake – and then turning her hand to run her fingers against the palm of the Defender of Eorzea, fingertips leaving a trail of quivering fire in its wake as she withdrew her hand and followed the Lord Commander out of the Forgotten Knight, stopping at the top of the stairs to give her one last smile as she left.

Brought back to the present with the biting cold around her, the Nidhogg Slayer headed down the stairs into the Brume, spotting the object of her affections almost immediately upon stepping into the narrow streets. Drawn towards the tall Temple Knight as if Lucia were the lodestone to which she had unknowingly been pulled towards all her life, she strode towards Lucia, currently talking to Hilda, unable to keep the wide smile from across her face.

“Oh look, our wandering hero returns! What can we do for you down in the Brume?” Hilda asked, red eyes glinting in amusement as she noticed the Warrior of Light hurrying towards the two Ishgardians with purpose. Lucia also turned, and she felt her heart skip a beat as the woman of her affections regarded her with a warm and tender smile.

“Um, well I’m actually here to speak to Lucia. If you have a moment, that is.” She asked, and Hilda smirked, even as she blushed red at the way that Hilda was able to see to the heart of the matter. Lucia, for her part, looked a little shocked before those resplendent green eyes of hers softened at the look of resolve directed at her.

“I was just here on some Watch business but I think we’re done now, right Hilda?” Lucia asked, a slight pink hue to her cheeks and Hilda looked from one to the other, with a broad grin on her face. The woman also known as a House Fortemps Knight was about to make a snide comment in response to Hilda’s look before she felt something smack across the back of her head, and the shock of icy cold melting against her hair took her off guard.

“Oi, ye’ve only bloody gone and done it this time Oskar! That’s the bleedin’ Warrior of Light ye’ve just gone an’ ‘it with that snowball!” A girl’s voice rang out from behind them, and they all turned to see a group of young children, all ashen faced and terrified and about to scarper, watching the adults warily.

“Hello again Maelie, how are you?” She asked, recognising the voice as the young girl who had been rescued by Vidofnir during the hostage situation at the Vault all those months ago. The girl blushed at being recognised, and the young boy who had thrown the snowball paled further.

“Fury, I’m sorry milady, I didn’t mean t’ ‘it ye!” The boy stuttered, and she couldn’t help but laugh at the terrified whimper.

“Well, if you didn’t mean to hit me, then you have terrible aim.” She replied, smiling, as she bent down to grab a handful of fresh snow to the side of her, forming it into a ball.

“Now stay still so I can get you back.” She threatened cheekily, and the children squealed and laughed in delight, scattering like a flock of birds as she took aim and threw the ball of snow at the boy. It hit him on the shoulder, the Imperial Nuisance having a good aim after all, and before long, she was scampering in the snow and shooting snowballs at the children as quickly as they returned them.

Lucia and Hilda chuckled tolerantly at the antics of the children and the Warrior of Light; that was at least until a well-placed snowball hit Lucia in the side of the face. The Defender of Eorzea smirked as the platinum blonde woman wiped snow off her face with a shocked expression, but then her heart leapt into her throat at the wicked smile that crossed those beautiful lips of Lucia’s.

Suddenly Lucia was also joining in the fray, throwing snowballs with stunning accuracy at the Nidhogg Slayer as she dodged and parried and even as the children continued to play with each other and a smilingly tolerant Hilda, the two women started to focus more intently on each other, both with wide smiles on their faces as they threw snowball after snowball.

She couldn’t say that she wasn’t intentionally allowing it, but soon Lucia had closed the gap between the two of them, finally managing to pin her to a nearby wall. Silver armoured forearms on either side of her, caging her in place, Lucia smirked as the House Fortemps Knight squirmed underneath the Temple Knight’s intensely sensual gaze. Lucia’s smile grew as she leaned closer, mere ilms from each other, lips close and breathing the same breath, forgetting for a moment where they were, who was around them, what they were doing.

“Looks like I caught you.” Lucia breathed, causing the Warrior of Light to gasp at the undertones of passionate need in Lucia’s voice, swathes of desire building in the cold puffs of air that escaped their lips, mingling together to form a pale silvery fog rising through the sky.

“And now you have caught me, what do you plan to do with me?” The Defender of Eorzea asked tremulously, nose nuzzling alongside Lucia’s, soft lips brushing together in an echo of a kiss. Lucia’s lips parted, and the Nidhogg Slayer felt the Temple Knight’s smile echo against her lips.

“Never let you go.” Lucia answered before capturing her lips in a soft passionate kiss, and as she lost herself in the blissful sensations that spread across her body at the embrace of the one that she wanted most of all, the completion of her mission was at hand.

For what she had sought had simply been a single title, and the title she had yearned for and desired above all else was not that of the Warrior of Light, Defender of Eorzea, Imperial Nuisance, House Fortemps Knight or Nidhogg Slayer; it was this: Beloved of Lucia.

**Author's Note:**

> Psst... hey you, yeah you... wanna join an amazing server full of inspiring and enabling peeps? Then come join us at Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched and Enabling Book Club - https://discord.gg/jcgKuYs


End file.
